percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Demititan (The Storm Rider)
Camp Demititan (unfortunately misnamed for the page) is a camp set up by Chiron and Percy Jackson for children of the Titans who ally themselves with demigods. Everything happens after The Heroes of Olympus. This location ties in with the series of The Academy Greek and is also property of The Storm Rider 03:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) History A child of Iapetus/Bob, Logan Erecktor was claimed one day. Iapetus (now more mature) appeared himself with all the other good Titans and busted down Chiron's apartment door and demanded a camp for their children. He said Logan was the only demititan, but the Titans named their children. At a total of only ten demigods, Chiron declined at such low numbers. However, after the construction of AG, Iapetus claimed three children, Leto claimed two, Epimetheus claimed one, Rhea claimed a set of twins, and this brought the total to 18. Chiron still denied. However, at seeing half-siblings, Zeus declared a need for the Titan camp (the immortal idiot). Thaumas, Epimetheus, and Leto were chosen to run the camp. Titans The Twelve Original Titans (like the Olympians; in order of the cabins) 1. Kronos: Titan of Bounty, Fate, and Time; King of the Titans and father of the gods. 2. Rhea: Titaness of Nature and Earthly Elements; Consort of Kronos and Queen of the TItans 3. Hyperion: Titan of Light and Lord of the East. 4. Theia: Titaness of Enlightenment and Sight; Consort of Hyperion. 5. Koios: Titan of the Celestial Axis and Knowledge; Lord of the North. 6. Phoebe: Titaness of Darkness and Mysteries; Consort of Coeus. 7. Iapetus: Titan of Death, Mortality, and Pain; Lord of the West. 8. Mnemosyne: Titaness of Memory and Mother of the nine Muses by Zeus. 9. Oceanus: Titan of the Oceans and Seas; Eldest of the Titans. 10. Tethys: Titaness of the Fertile Sea; Consort of Oceanus and Mother of the waters. 11. Krios: Titan of Constellations and Stars; Lord of the South. 12. Themis: Titaness of Culture, Justice, and Law. Minor Titans: 13. Helios: Titan of the Sun. May have faded. 14. Selene: Titan of the Moon. 15. Astraios: Titan of the Dusk and Planets; Husband of Eos; Son of Krios and Eurybia. 16. Eos: Titaness of the Dawn; Wife of Astraeus; Daughter of Hyperion and Theia. 17. Pallas: Father of the enforcers of Zeus (Kratos, Nike, Zelus, Bia) with Styx. Titan of Battle and Warfare; Son of Krios and Eurybia. 18. Leto: Titaness of the Young and Unseen; Mother of Apollo and Artemis; Daughter of Koios and Phoebe. 19. Perses: Titan of Destruction; Father of Hecate; Son of Krios and Eurybia. 20. Asteria: Titaness of Space, Necromancy, and Prophetic Dreams; Mother of Hecate; Daughter of Koios and Phoebe. 21. Lelantos: Titan of Air and Smoothness; Son of Koios and Phoebe 23. Atlas: Titan of Heavy Burdens, Endurance and Strength (It is highly unlikely that he has any demititan children, though it is possible if he purges his essence within a mortal woman in a different way); Son of Iapetus and Clymene. He's holding up your sky, after all. 25. Prometheus: Titan of Crafty Counsel and Forethought; Son of Iapetus and Clymene. Survived the Titan War somehow. 26. Oceanids: All the descendents of Oceanids. 27. Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought and Regret; Husband of Pandora; Son of Iapetus and Clymene. Nice chap. Also runs the camp. 28. Potamoi: Ditto from the Oceanids. 29. Menoetius: Titan of Anger and Rashness; Son of Iapetus and Clymene. Well, he's gone, but in 2010, a lot of fellows escaped the Underworld. Ya never know. 30. Gaia: Honorary, they don't want an earthquake in the camp. 31. Ouranos: Not exactly a Titan, but the Gods voted to let him rule the Skies again.. Please do not touch! :) The Storm Rider 03:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Storm Rider Category:Demi Titans Category:Greek Demititans